With the rapid development of the display technology, liquid crystal display devices have been widely used in notebook computers, flat panel televisions, digital cameras and other electronic products due to their advantages of small size, light weight, and the like. The current liquid crystal display panel includes sub-pixels defined by intersecting scan lines with data lines in an insulation manner. The plurality of sub-pixels is arranged in an array. Each sub-pixel includes a drain electrode of a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode. A planarization layer, a touch signal line, and an insulation layer are sequentially disposed between the pixel electrode and the drain electrode. The pixel electrode is connected to the drain electrode via a drain hole in the planarization layer and the insulation layer. The touch signal line is located between two adjacent columns of sub-pixels. In some structures, there may be residual metal in the drain hole in the planarization layer due to the process problem, which can result in a short circuit between the touch signal line and the pixel electrode, thereby causing display defects.